Medieval Times: With The Lights Out
by Bold Achilles
Summary: Welcome to a simpler time, no phone no lights no motorcar... but Teen Titans? It's you're history in the making...
1. Shadow On The Sun

Achilles: Hey Achilles here bringing you our newest joint story.

Damien: hahaha you said joint

A: In our latest adventure, journey back to the days of chivalry, damsels in distress

D: No traditional medicine, no hygiene... God what is it with people romanticizing the Dark Ages!

A: Umm.. Idk...

D: Please, you practically want to make French King Henri the Second your bitch...

A: I told you never to tell anyone about that.

D: You told me, yes, but did I listen?

A: Dude you suck.

D: You suck lots of things but I never comment...

A: Ok seriously stop that.

D: Oh you wanna go lets go! Right here!

(Achilles Sucker punches Damien in the nose)

D: (Lip trembles) uh.uh...uh... WAAAAA!!!!! (Sobbing)

A: Ah... come on, I barely touched you

D: Yah I know I'm such a drama king (Now To Audience) And now you will all bow before me!!!

A: Umm... hello?

D: Ok fine.... As long as we're doing the Medieval thing, you can be my trophy wench.

A:Umm... Or Not...

D: Jeez you take everything to literally...

A: Roll Film...

---------------------------- Ch 1 ---------------------

[Once upon a time

I was on a mind to lay your burden down

And leave you where you stood

You believed I could

You'd seen it done before

I could read your thoughts

And tell you what you saw

And never say a word

But now that is gone

Over with and done

And never to return

I can tell you why

People die alone

I can tell you why

The shadow on the sun

Staring at the loss

Looking for the cause

And never really sure

Nothing but a hole

To live without a soul

And nothing to be learned

I can tell you why

People go insane

I can show you how

You could do the same

I can tell you why

The end will never come

I can tell you on

The shadow on the sun

Shapes of every size

Move behind my eyes

Doors inside my head

Bolted from within

Every drop of flame

Lights a candle in

Memory of the one

Who lived inside my skin]

Shadow Of The Sun By Audioslave

The boy known as Kraken, ran through the brush, tongue wagging playfully as the leapt over a nearby pup and headed towards the newest killing. He smiled down at the newly slaughtered deer, as he pushed one of his playmates aside to tear at the fresh meat. This was the only life Kraken had ever known, ever since those things had died out, this wood had been his home.

In one moment that all changed...

There was a crashing of bushes creatures unlike anything he had ever seen ran into the clearing. They Stood on two legs, and seemed to be completely hairless, wearing strange garments. The boy approached, sniffing at them curiously before offering them a chunk of meat with his clawed green hand.

The hunter's took one look at the green teen, before tackling him sending the wolves scattering as the boy howled in despair.

-------------------------/------------------Meanwhile-----------------/-----------

The young blacksmith continued to beat the iron into shape, slowly curving the sides until it was a glowing hot razor sharp blade. He smiled before placing it in water to cool. The moment the red metal touched the water, it curled in, ruining the piece.

"Damn It Victor!" Yelled his senior, smacking the teen on the back of the head, "You ruined another one! You're totally worthless!" He screamed shoving him to the ground. "Why did I ever bother taking you in, especially after the accident?"

His apprentice stood up, "Jeez, I'm sorry, It wasn't like I mean to!"

"Just go get more water...." The Master Smith muttered, pointing over to several large barrels...

""Why did I even bother taking you in Victor?"" Mocked the teen as he walked towards the well, "Where have I heard that before?"

In truth, Victor's clumsiness wasn't his fault. When he was younger right after his family had been killed by raging Saxons in the north and he had been brought to this castle by caravan, it was. He'd been new at his apprenticeship, working on a suit of armor for the Lord's son, Sir Robin. Imagining the boy to be his own size, he used his own arm to fit a gauntlet, but in his haste managed to knock over a bucket of molten lead. The results had been disastrous, fusing the steel of the armor with his arm down to the bone. Victor sighed as he looked at his arm and flexed his iron clad fingers. He shook those thoughts from his head as he continued on to the well.

---------------/--------------------------In The Dungeon-----------------------/----------------------

Kraken was awoken by a steady dripping on his head. He gave a low canine groan, as he tried to stand, but found he could not, he was shackled to the cold stone floor by his neck. He growled and twisted violently, pulling the chain from the mortar.

"Wow..." Came an awed voice from the gloom that surrounded his cell. "They said you were strong..."

Kraken cocked his head to one side, in an attempt to hear better.

"Well," Came the voice, obviously feminine, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Uh..." The boy started, startled by his own voice, the sounds it was making suddenly strange to his ears. "Hu...Hu..Hello?"

"Well that's something." Smirked the girl as she leaned across the bars of that divided their cells. In the gloom she could just see him. His skin was entirely green, his hair, also green, was tangled in long dreadlocks and he wore tatters of rags which were barely covering him. The boy had been brought in the previous day by a group of guards, calling him some sort of boy beast. 'He Doesn't seem so scary...'

"Who are you?" She asked Smiling

"Who are you?" He fired back smirking

"I'm Raven." The Dark girl smiled

"I'm Raven." Answered the other

The real Raven stopped to ponder this for a second, here she was sentenced to death, and the only other prisoner nearby, could only mimic. 'Well at least he's kinda cute....in a weird way...'

"No more talking," Barked a nearby Guard, "You Boy! Your hearing begins now!" As he spoke 4 more guards, came in, one holding a Heretic's Fork in hand. The Beast Boy's eyes widened in terror as he saw the cruel points of the collar as it was strapped to his neck as the other's held his arms and legs. As the razor spikes cut into his throat, he roared in agony only digging them deeper into his flesh, as the guards attached a chain to the collar, pulling him viciously forward and out into the bright light of the outside world. Raven winced in empathy...

"See you soon Beast Boy...."

----------------------------Meanwhile at the Castle-----------------------------

"Robin, what are you doing?"

The prince stared out the window, and did not turn to face his father. He did not mean to be rude, he was to consumed by thought. Robin glanced out beyond the palace walls and into the center of town square. He could see them, those people on the stocks, being pelted with food, even flogged by passerby...

"Why do we do this?"

His father glared at him, "Do not question things you don't understand. If there is one thing I have tried to teach you son, it is this my word is law, as will your own be one day." Suddenly the door to the Royal Study flew open as a terrified messenger.

"M-My Lord," He stuttered, "The prisoner is ready for your judgment."

"Excellent," Slade walked towards the door and turned to face his son, "Watch and Learn My Boy, watch and learn..."

----------------------------/----------------In Court-----------------------/-----------------------------

"Sire," Spoke one of the hunter's, as he bowed before Slade's throne, "We found this... this... monster in the Black Wood." The king's eyes widened as he heard those words...

"You were hunting in the Black Woods?" He snarled

"My Lord, we went only to slay a particularly fierce wolf pack that was terrorizing the farms nearby."

"What farm's? The plague killed off everyone in that entire area!"

"Sire," a nearby Advisor smiled, "If this...creature proves anything, it seems that some one survived. Look at his skin, it's green the same color their bodies turned in the later stages of disease. It is my opinion that he must have consorted with the devil, to possibly have survived. The Black Woods are known for such things...."

"Yes..." Nodded Slade as he took in the information, before he turned to the guards, "Kill him and have him skinned. His hide will make a fine pair of boots..."

"Excuse me sir, but I'm rather...attached to it..." Beast Boy said rather calmly

"He can talk???" Yelled Slade Exasperated, "That's it, take him back to his cell!"

"Father, you can't do this!" Robin said, speaking up for the first time, "I won't allow you to kill one who has committed no crime!"

"Stand Down Boy!" His father yelled, before turning back to the guards, "Leave us, and take the beast with you!"

"I have feelings to you know!!!" Cried Beast Boy as a guard pulled viciously on his collar.

When all had left the Prince and his father alone, Slade turned his back to his son andd walked towards the throne.

"Father, speak to m- " Robin was cut off by a vicious backhand across the face which knocked him to the ground. He brought a hand to his bleeding mouth, as he gasped for air, eyes starting to water.

"Never correct me," Slade snarled down at his heir, "As Long as I live, I rule... remember that..."

------------------------------------------------------To Be Continued---------------------------------

A: That's All for now folks...

D: Yah so the usual, If you like it review (Review answering will work the same way here as in Stage Fright)

A: If not, we may seriously consider putting a hit on your head...

D: Little much...

A: Ok Well anyway you get the point

D: Ok Guys Later!


	2. Wonderboy

Achilles: Hey Everybody, After a LONG break, we're here to bring the next installment of this little side-project

Damien: But first, we bring you our theme song

A: Umm…. We have a theme song?

D: and Opening!

-Roll Opening-

The Camera focuses in on Achilles, tallish 14 year old with dark hair and blue eyes, standing on the edge of a cliff over looking a city. He looks around suddenly confused not only at his location but at the guitar that begins to play, especially when Damien's voice begins singing in the background

High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds,

There sits Wonderboy, sitting oh so proudly.

Not much to say when you're high above the mucky-muck.

Yeah, yeah.

Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?

Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?

Suddenly Damien, His taller, better looking, taller compatriot with green eyes and black hair that everyone likes better, Jumps on to his back, knocking both of them over the edge and rolls them down the hill below

Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nastyman,

Archrival and nemesis of Wonderboy, with powers comparable to Wonderboy.

What powers you ask? I dunno, how 'bout the power of flight?

That do anything for ya? That's levitation homes.

How 'bout the power to kill a yak, from 200 yards away...

With mind force!

(A: That's Telekinesis Quazi)

How 'bout the power, to move you?

The two crash into a group of bushes and pick themselves up, and flex slightly at the camera in their superhero-esque costumes. Damien's consists of a tight black shirt with a red Anarchy A, black pants and a ragged red sash like belt, while Achilles' is blue with a large red lightning bolt

Well, Wonderboy and Young Nastyman joined forces;

they formed a band the likes of which have never been seen,

and they called themselves Bold Achilles. That's right,

Me! And my friend Lee!

(A: That's me.)

We're now Bold Achilles!

Come fly with me, fly!

Screen goes black and a Johnny Rotten quote appears in white print: I just want to destroy everything

-Back To Authors-

D: So you like?

A: What the hell was that? It was like the biggest tribute to homoeroticism in tights since the original Batman and Robin

D: Ouch…

A: I can't even look at you…. ok, let's answer a review…

D: Hmm.. this looks interesting…. StarTitan writes:

I have fallen in love with your writing! as well as ur author's notes, haha. how long does is take u guys to come up with these things, cause there amazing! eagerly awaiting ur next chapter-Pyro (co-author on StarTitan)

A: Someone just had to go and open Pandora's box…

D: So you want to know how we right these things? It's a fairly simple process, first take two hormone crazed adolescents with truly bizarre names and senses of humor

A: and add caffeine

D: Lots and lots of caffeine

A: But that's not all

D: I strongly advise that the weak of heart and weak of butt leave the room at this time, as it may spoil the magic for some of you

A: Generally, we start off just by hanging around with some of our other friends, which I assure you we have…. And listening to any dumbass remarks they make

D: But still more frequently, we sit around watching stand up comedy and Family Guy or another type of random yet intelligent animated comedy, looking for some joke we can pirate

A: Finally, we look for reviews for inspiration as to how to combine everything into an utterly pointless bizarre combination of humor and insanity

D: Did we mention the caffeine?

A: In the end the actual writing process takes only a few moments if uninterrupted by pressing matters

D: Porn mostly…

A: Ah yes, perversion is also a classic ingredient… in short…wait where were we going with this?

D: I was following your lead

A: Dammit, I hate it when I'm right

-Ch 2-

In the dark, grimy bowels of Lord Slade's prison, Raven examined her surprisingly well kept fingernails in the pale moonlight, trying her best to ignore the wailing of the captive in the cell beside her own. Ever since the feral boy had returned from his mockery of a trial, he had been making horribly noises of despair, while thrashing around gripping his head.

"Would you keep the melodrama down?" She called not looking at him, "Some of us are trying to sleep…"

The sounds stopped, and Raven sighed peacefully. Suddenly she felt a hand tighten around her arm. She turned her head, and her eyes widened at the sight of the green boy pressing himself against the bars

"My mind is on fire…" he moaned through gritted teeth, saliva spraying before him… "I know you did this… make it stop…"

"Trust me," Raven frowned, surprised he'd caught on so quickly "you don't want to know how you'd be feeling if it weren't for that." She pointed in the direction of a circle drawn in the dirt floor, adorned with several strange runes at the center of which, within a pentagram, was a single shred of his clothes she'd found caught on the bars that joined their cells. "Without this little enchantment to speed up your transition to civilization, you'd have gone insane from the isolation shock…"

"You put a spell on me…" He murmured, "You're a witch?"

She smiled cynically, "Guilty! But I won't be one as of tomorrow at sunset…."

"How come?"

"I'll just be dead then…" Raven pointed out the window, and Beast Boy scrambled to it, getting a clear view of the town square and a large stake with timber piled around it. "They're gonna fry me like a slice of bacon…"

-In the Castle-

Robin rubbed his swollen lip tentatively, as he slipped into a set of rags he'd stolen from the servant's quarters. He was sick of it… Sick of standing aside and watching horror after horror be committed, disgusted at the monster his father had become… In the days his mother had still been alive, they had all been happy. His father had ruled wisely and justly, until the plague struck 10 years ago.

Many died, but not before suffering horribly. Robin's mother, a fair queen, had lead reforms to aid her people, even acting as a nurse herself. On one such occasion she was not so lucky, and caught the horribly disease. For weeks her health deteriorated, as her agony increased with every passing day until finally the last of her strength left her.

When his queen died, Slade changed. He grew into a hateful shade, a mockery of his former self, who treated his subjects and son with pure malice. "He's not my father anymore…" Robin frowned, as he lowered himself over the edge of his balcony, and down a makeshift rope ladder.

-That morning in the marketplace-

Victor had been sent to fetch another bucket of water for the metal working, when suddenly he became aware of a large crowd in the square evidently torturing some poor prisoner. Ordinarily he would have passed this reminder of why he hated it here by, but the shouts had gotten interesting…

"Monster!"

"Beast!"

The crowd screamed at the top of it's lungs. The blacksmith raised an Eyebrow and pushed his way to the front of the mass of villagers and gasped at the sight before him. A completely green boy, dressed in pitiful rags that left little to the imagination chained in excess to the side of the well, having been moved there from his cell for a day of humiliation. The townspeople were carrying on the ancient tradition of pelting him with food, and he was reacting in an unorthodox way…

The wild man moved his head in the way of a green sphere and swallowed it whole before belching comically, "How about something besides cabbage?" He yelled at the crowd laughing humorously. Although Victor could not help but chuckle, he noticed the general reaction was different. With every one of the prisoner's jests, their rage grew.

"Hey!" The "Beast Boy" shouted, "How many ignorant villagers does it take to light a torch?"

A young man in the front of the mob finally snapped. He bent over and picked up a large rock, which he proceeded to launch at the captive's head. The green boy released a primal roar, as his scalp was slashed by a jagged edge.

Victor stared at the pathetic creature, at all the pain, all the confusion and felt sickened by his fellow villagers. It was in that instant he turned his back to the others and started his life down a new path.

Another villager inspired by his companion's display of brutality lobbed another sharp object, a particularly toothed piece of metal, at the feral child. The blacksmith's apprentice ran forward and intercepted the projectile with his arm. Blood began to run down the teenagers arm, from a nasty gash to his bicep.

"What did you do that for you stupid ass?" Yelled the man who had thrown the weapon

In response, the boy raised his hand, now dripping with blood from his wound. "Is this really all you understand?" Victor snarled. He moved towards the boy chained to the well, and began fiddling with the lock on his fetters.

"You there! What the hell do you think your doing?" Yelled a guard, as he charged at them with sword at the ready. The soldier swung his blade, only to find it deflected off his opponents arm. The blacksmith smiled, and ripped the sleeve off his tunic, exposing his mutilated arm, nearly skeletal and coated in steel yet somehow still usable. The swordsman found he could only stare in horror as the teenager smashed him over the head with his metal fist.

"What are you doing?" Kraken murmured still slightly dazed from the blow to the head.

"I'm liberating you," Victor smirked as he smashed the lock with his fist.

"Flashy aren't you?" Beast Boy smiled, as he gripped the remaining chains, those binding his hands together, and pulled snapping the links, leaving the remaining lengths to hang limply from his shackles.

The taller whistled before catching the sight of several more guards approaching. "Let's go!" The duo ran ahead, around the crowd and down an alleyway. Suddenly the city's high walls loomed before them.

"Dead end…" Victor moaned, whirling round to find himself face to face with at least half a dozen guards.

"What's the plan?" Beast Boy frowned

"Ummm… Scream like wenches?"

Just as the henchmen were lumbering forward, and our heroes were preparing to belittle themselves by screeching in a manner befitting newborns, a new voice was heard.

"Release them!" Came a masculine voice

One guard, apparently their leader turned round, "Who dares?"

"I do," frowned a spiky haired boy no older than the captives, "The prince orders you to stand down."

Instantly everyone was on their knees in a bow except for Beast Boy, who was quite frankly confused as to the meaning of "Prince" and only recognized the youth from his trial.

"Hey, you're that guy!"

"And you need to be taught some manners…. YOU'RE PERFECT!" Smiled Robin, "You and your friend shall be my squires!"

"Wait!" Victor yelled, "Who said anything about me being your bitch?"

"Would you rather me leave you to some very lonely men in prison?"

"Point taken…"

Beast Boy waited thoughtfully, allowing his mind to wander back to the girl in jail, and how horribly close the sun was growing to the horizon. "Look, I know nothing about this place, but you obviously do, if you think I should be your squire I'll do it, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You help me save one more person."

-Sunset-

"Sorceress Raven," The spokesman began, addressing the young woman in witches garb with what appeared to be a carrot strapped to her nose who sat on a large scale erected in square near the church and directly in front of a large wooden stake, "You stand charged with the crimes of heresy, witchcraft and consorting with the devil. You will now be found guilty by a jury of raving madmen and zealots."

A skinny man approached the podium opposite the scale, he raised his hand in the air and pointed at the accused, "She's a Witch!"

The judge raised an Eyebrow, "How do you know she's a witch?"

"Well she's dressed like one!" The mob yelled in unison

The judge leaned towards the girl, "My dear, they have a point…."

"Please," She groaned, "They dressed me up like this, and this isn't my nose it's a false one."

The man lifted the carrot, and stared back at the crowd indignantly, "Well?"

"Well, She has got a wart!" One man said, pointing to a spot on her bare foot, "And she is a witch!"

"Yeah!" piped in another man, "She turned me into a newt!"

"A newt?" The Judge cried, staring at the man scrutinizing his humanity, "You hide it well!"

The Man smiled sheepishly, "Eh, I got better…."

"Look…" The Judge groaned, "There are way's of telling if she is a witch…" This statement earned a number of reply's varying from "What?" to "Do they hurt?" The judge continued, "What do you do with witches?"

"BURN THEM!" The mob yelled

"Good," The judge nodded, "But what do you burn apart from witches?"

"MORE WITCHES!" One man yelled loudly and was promptly smacked. There was a long pause as the villagers tried to think, something which if perhaps they did more often they would have had the sense to rebel and better themselves rather than following the outdated self centric dogma supporting the feudal system. Finally in a weak voice the same man broke the silence, "…wood?"

"Exactly," The justice smiled, "So why do witches burn?"

After another long pause: "Because they're made of wood?"

"Good…." The moderator sighed, "So, how do we tell if she's made of wood?"

"BUILD A BRIDGE OUT OF HER!"

"Ah, but can you not also build bridges out of stone?"

"Oh, right…" the mob murmured stupidly…

Raven stared on in befuddlement at the fact that her fate was in the hands of such lunacy. 'At this rate though, they'll probably want a good nights sleep before they kill me …'

-Much Later-

"So logically…." The judge yawned

"If she weighs as much as a duck…then she's made of wood…"

"And is therefore…."

"A WITCH!" There was much yammering about fetching a duck to weigh against Raven's mass, when suddenly everyone went silent. The vile travesty of justice was ended, as a figure in a dark cloak approached the scales, a hidden hand reaching for the girl sitting atop it.

"Hey!" One villager yelled, "Get your own witch!"

A deep voice came from beneath the cloak, as green claws could be seen reaching out from beneath the layers of fabric, "I come for my servant…"

"DEMON!" Yelled several women in the crowd, as terrified shrieks rang out and villagers scattered for their homes…

Beast boy chuckled as he moved the hood of the cloak off his face, "That was easy….and kinda fun…"

"What are you doing?" Raven said perplexed

"What? You really thought I'd leave you behind?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Beast Boy shrugged and handed the girl the cloak, "You look cold…"

"If you'd have come here 10 minutes later, that would have been the exact opposite of my problems…" Raven smiled wrapping the shroud around her

"What do you mean? They were going to burn you if you weighed as much as a duck!"

She glared at him, "Well excuse me for watching my figure…."

-Hundreds Of Miles Away-

The Princess Starfire stood on her balcony gazing out over the vast fields beyond her tower, eyes captivated by the waning light of the setting sun. She smiled faintly, as the molten orb sank the final inches below the horizon, leaving only darkness upon the land. She brushed her red hair out of her emerald eyes and turned to enter her chamber.

Perhaps if she'd been aware of the happenings below she would have been more….anxious. Far beneath the glorious tower of the equally glorious Castle St. Michael, evil stirred. The Citadel itself was much like any of it's kind, composed of high walls of thick grey stone, it's many tiers reaching up to the heavens, not to mention it's long unfeeling windows, profuse with gloom. Surrounding this substantial establishment, was a moat of stagnant green water, thick with lilies, over which there was an ancient draw bridge guarded by two sentries. They would be the first to know the power of Ahriman….

"So…Wassup?" One guards sighed, having grown tired of the long silence between them.

"Not much, not much, guarding the castle drinking a pint…" His partner smiled holding up an ale.

"True, true…" the first nodded. It was then that he saw it, a glint of white in the darkness. The sentinel squinted trying to make out the object. It was a face…no…a mask. Two blank black eyes, staring out from a luminous white background, adorned by what appeared to be two spades…and were those…horns?

His compatriot had apparently noticed the anomaly as well, suddenly on his feet; hand on the hilt of his sword. "You there! Move along-" Before he could finish, a long spear flew out from the shadows, piercing his chest and bringing him to the ground.

Terrified, the remaining guard drew his own sword and struck a combative stance as he began to back away slowly, turning from side to side trying to bring his blade between his unseen opponent and himself. "Show yourself coward!" He yelled, allowing his voice to crack.

A muscular arm came from behind and wrapped around his neck, while a gauntleted hand moved before his face. "Dreams settle to become grass where once the world created me, I am now creating the world and I have become so very, very aware. " a cold voice murmured, as a blue glow erupted from the glove's palm, creating a black sword out of nothingness…

"What is wrong with you?" The guard whispered in absolute horror, the sudden warmness in his pants alerting him to the fact he had lost control over his bladder…

The voice chuckled, as the sword was lowered to the captive's stomach, "Come not between a dragon and his wrath…"

Several stories above, Princess Starfire jumped as a horrible scream tore through the night air.

Something was very wrong…

-To Be Continued-

A: Reviewing is a fun and easy way to…ah who the hell are we kidding, just do it….


	3. Reptile

A/N- Sorry for the delay. After The Site took down our other Story Stagefright, we took a break from Fan Fiction. While I cant promise we'll have another chapter up soon, it'll definitely be sooner than this one. If you're wondering about the change of format, our last story was removed because of our chat script openings, and we aren't sure if we want to risk a repeat with this one. Tell us your opinion in your reviews. This form or the old one. Up to you. Malztov.

Roll Film

Ch 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

she spread herself wide open to let the insects in

she leaves a trail of honey to show me where she's been

she has the blood of reptile just underneath her skin

seeds from a thousand others drip down from within

oh my beautiful liar

oh my precious whore

my disease my infection

I am so impure

devils speak of the ways in which she'll manifest

angels bleed from the tainted touch of my caress

need to contaminate to alleviate this loneliness

I now know the depths I reach are limitless

oh my beautiful liar

oh my precious whore

my disease my infection

I am so impure

-Reptile, Nine Inch Nails

In the days of her youth, Princess Starfire had been told of the ways of battle. It was a tradition and ideal passed down through the Tamaranian bloodlines, that the ways of destruction and the understanding of earthly combat were the means to salvation. Her father had told her before he died, of the sounds of a thousand hoofbeats, the vibrations of which echoed in one's chest. He had told her of the battle cries, of the screams for mercy, of the clangs of metal on metal. The red haired noble realized now however he had hardly done it justice.

Dancing orange light carried into her chamber through the huge windows. The entire city below the castle was a blaze. She could hear shrieking, she could sense her peoples fear, but above all else she felt her own desperation as she watched her entire world fall to ashes.

"Your highness," came a cry, as the door to her bedchamber was flung open. A tall man, with a long red beard, baldhead and long scar running across his right eye burst into the room. His face was covered in sweat and his body was racked by hurried breaths. "We need to get out of here."

"Galfore," Starfire managed, "What is going on?"

"The Castle is lost Princess, We underestimated the strength of the Invader."

"Who do we face? Have the Psions returned?" The look on her guardians face told her she was wrong. There was something he didn't want to tell her.

"What is it Galfore?"

"A lone man has destroyed our defenses and I believe he comes for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Not to sound ungrateful what with the me not being turned into a pair boots but… seriously where the hell are we going?" Beast boy was tired, even feral teenagers need rest. Although his senses were far beyond those of a normal human he did not recognize the long fields through which they now walked. His nostrils were flooded with the pleasant, mind numbing scent of lavender as he waded through millions of blossoms. Gone were the trees, the musky fern filled forests were nowhere to be seen. The only wood he'd seen in miles was a tall spinning device called a "Wind Mill". His stomach growled from a long day without food. The sun beat down mercilessly as they drudged on. Worst of all they didn't seem to be making any progress.

There were two horses amongst them, one for Robin because princes can't be expected to work and one for Raven because a witch was still a girl. Although the young mage was more than a little distressed by this obvious display of sexism, after realizing the distance they had to go she kept her mouth shut. Victor seemed no more pleased with the arrangements but had gone stoic in the heat of the day. Robin frowned down at the green boy jogging along side his horse, "We are on a quest."

"For…?" Raven inquired. She didn't like being left in the dark either.

"Love, among other things…" Robin smiled, attempting to ignore the laughter below him. "Something funny Victor?"

The young man pressed his metal fingers over his lips in a futile attempt to stifle his chuckling. "Nope, nothing your majesty, I just thought of myself more as a blacksmith and less as a dating service."

"Insubordination! You and the beast will find food and firewood while the witch makes camp!"

"What will you be doing?" Raven growled.

"Overseeing." The prince smiled smiled coolly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid inbred conceited over bearing pompous ass. His crown's on too tight." Growled Victor as he walked angrily behind Beast boy who ran on all fours far ahead of him. The smith had never hunted before, and wasn't entirely sure what he should be looking for. To be true he felt very stupid carrying a large quiver of arrows on his back and a long bow in his left hand.

"SLOW DOWN!" He yelled at his partner, although he doubted that it would make much difference. He was slightly surprised to find he didn't care. He'd come to realize he liked the wolf boy. It was refreshing to see someone so amazed at the trivial aspects of life. Someone who was comfortable being so completely out of place. Someone who was willing to look on the bright side of a situation, either our of some greater wisdom or out his own naiveté. Victor quickened his pace with a slight smile. He could learn a thing or two from that kid. He pushed his way through several thick bushes at the edge of the field and was awed by the sight in the clearing before him.

The green young man stood beside a positively beautiful deer, looking into the creature's eyes as he petted it with his clawed and callused right hand. The animal rubbed into his gentle touch as Beast boy moved face next to the doe's. Victor was so blown away by the overall kodakness of the moment that he stopped and set down his bow and arrows. He was on the verge of epiphany when he heard Kraken's words, "I'm sorry it has to be this way…"

In one swift motion Beast Boy gripped the deer's head and twisted upward violently resulting in a horrible crack. The large animal fell to the ground dead. The blacksmith stared on eyes wide in shock as the teen kneeled next to the lifeless creature and embraced it. "Thank you for giving up your life so that we might survive a little longer." He said before he bit into the creature's body and began ripping the tender flesh. Kraken glanced back at Victor and raised an eyebrow, unfazed by the fact his green face dripped with blood. Noticing his companions horrified stared he commented, "What? Something in my teeth?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" His partner managed before gagging.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young soldier swung his sword wildly at the intruder as the attacker threw the lifeless body of another guard to the corridor floor. His actions were hasty, ill timed, his mind blurred in frustration that despite their vast training he and his comrades had failed to protect their castle.

The phantom invader who stood before him mockingly was dressed in deep red leather armor, which left his muscular arms exposed below the shoulder until they reached the black leather bindings around both his forearms. On his right hand, he wore an ancient looking gauntlet, oddly jointed at the knuckles and fingertips so as to give the wearer a series of jagged claw-like blades. The armored back of the glove was a simple plate of silver metal, with a carving of an eye surrounded by curling tendrils.

His face was hidden behind a strange mask, half of which depicted a frowning man and the other half a grinning skull. The disguise's white coloring clashed with his long black hair which hung around his face in greasy locks. Somehow even with the mask in place, the soldier could tell his opponent was smiling at his antics.

"Come on!" The Guard screamed as he lashed out with his blade, only to have the invader sidestep it without effort, "Hit me already!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then the gauntleted hand swept forward and slashed across his throat with it's claws, turning the shining metal black with blood. The Soldier fell to his knees, losing conciousness as the life poured out of him in a streaming rush of liquid. "Your wish is my command." His opponent said, his voice low and calm.

Ahriman wiped the gauntlet on his pants, which had become sanguine in his repetition of this technique. He continued moving, knowing for certain there was not much further left. His second pair of eyes had told him as much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven lay there inside her own tent, one of the three around the small fire, belly full of venison and red wine. The long deep blue Kirtle she'd been given to wear was softer than the rags in which she'd become used to wearing, but even with her bodies contentment, she could not rest.

Something felt very wrong. There was a ominous feeling in the air, like the very earth itself knew something was on the move. Since her childhood Raven had possessed a sense of these things. Premonitions came to her both in sleep and while awake, piercing through her mind and showing her visions of the future. Sadly, they never showed anything pleasant.

For a time, she had tried to aid others, to prevent the horrifying occurrences in her dreams from occurring. Every time it was hopeless, and eventually she came to realize that a destiny cannot be changed, and that the very attempt was futile. She was Raven, the reluctant prophet of doom.

All the vibrations were there again. The images had begun to reappear during the ride. She hadn't said anything, but she had seen their group surrounded by screeching blackbirds. She doubted that was a good thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the rattling of her tent flap. Raven glanced out and saw Prince Robin crawling in beside her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, slightly shaken.

"I think you can." He replied huskily, voice and eyes conveying every drop of his sentiments. The Enchantress smirked, and inched toward him. The prince smiled lustfully, and extended his arms to embrace her. She placed her self against his body and ran a hand down his chest.

"Robin?"

"Yes…." He said, obviously enjoying the attention. Suddenly her touch turned fierce as she gripped his shirt tightly and pulled his face directly before her. Her eyes burned into his with pure fury.

"If you so much as think of me in this manner again I will curse your pitiful excuse for a dick off." She growled. She pushed him out the tent with a shove and rested her head on a rolled blanket. This could be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire hurried down one of the castles many passageways, followed closely by Galfore. Though he had told her to remain calm and stay quiet, she was having trouble keeping her nerves steady while her giant Guardian had his sword drawn. Not only that, she had the sneaking suspicion she was being watched.

"There's something behind us." The Princess whispered. Her companion nodded. There was a sound just behind her, as whatever it was shifted moving very close to them. Blade at the ready Galfore roared as her whirled around, only to find himself staring at a crow sitting on the bar which held a loft the hanging torch that lit the room.

"What the-?"

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, as the Masked warrior walked into the light. "Galfore… Galfore… It's been far too long." The young man said in a silky tone, as he dragged the gauntlet's claws against the cold stonewall.

The giant frowned, sweat reappearing on his forehead as he raised he pointed his sword at the intruder. This was very, very bad. He glanced back at the Princess. "Your Highness, get behind me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued


End file.
